List of Sonic the Hedgehog characters (2016)
The series has introduced the official characters known as Team Sonic throughout Sonic Franchise. On addition, it includes the new characters the Firefly Fighters as they join the series for new reality. Cast of Characters Official Characters Sonic the Hedgehog- 'The world's fastest hedgehog and title hero of the series. He is sassy, courageous and charming, endowed with super speed and a love of freedom. The most active and confident of the group, Sonic hates boredom and is always on the look-out for fun and adventure. Sonic can be impatient, cocky and impulsively reckless at times. However, he is very selfless and direct in dangerous cicumstances and possesses a deep sense of duty. He holds a personal grudge against the Doctor and understands his responsibility to protect the world from this menace. In addition to his speed, Sonic can also perform a variety of special moves and attacks, including the spin dash (in which he rolls up like a bowling ball), the homing attack (which allows him to home in on enemies while in midair), and can use his spines like a buzzsaw to cut through solid objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision. But has a severe case of Aquaphobia, being terrified of water as he cannot swim. '''Miles Tails Prower-' A talented fox with two tails who serves as a younger brother figure to Sonic and a sidekick. He idolizes Sonic and tries to fallow his heroism by the book, to the point of imitating his every action. Tails is brave, resourceful, friendly and very caring towards his friends; acting as their leader. He displays few leadership skills, mechanics and heroic athletics, has very low self-esteem, and generally regards himself as clumsy in spite of his good intentions. Though he is the most inexperienced, he has an inherently high intellect and has proven himself to be a confident. Tails is a skilled aviator who often pilots a transforming biplane with battle-mech capabilities called the “Tornado”. He can also twirl his twin tails to fly like a helicopter, but is easily prone to high winds and exhaustion. 'Knuckles the Echinda- '''The lonesome guardian of the Master Emerald who resides on Angel Island and Sonic's friendly rival. Stubborn and tough, Knuckles is highly protective of his island home and takes his responsibility seriously. He lived most of his life in seclusion, making him something of a loner. Knuckles has a friendly rivalry with Sonic, constantly bickering over whom is the better fighter. Although he is honest and determined in battle, his short-sightedness and fearsome temperament makes him highly gullible (often instigated by the trickery of Dr. Eggman), which gives rise to situations in which he begins fighting the Firefly Fighters. He is also highly conceited, believing himself to be better than everyone else around him and willfully ignorant of evidence to the contrary. While tough, Knuckles is also incompetent at his job and holds long grudges over the smallest slight, yet will never admit his own failings. He also has a terrible memory (his perception of himself is so strong that he can alter his own memories of past events to suit his needs). Knuckles is shy around girls and hesitates to interact with them. Knuckles is very strong; his spiked fists are capable of smashing through boulders as well as allowing him to climb walls. The nature of his echidna spikes allow him to glide in the air for periods of time. With his fierce determination, there's no obstacle that can withstand his strength. A'my Rose-''' Amy is self-appointed “girlfriend” of Sonic. Her most recognizable character trait is her tough, skeptical and proud demeanor, which masks her more caring, cheerful and optimistic. Amy tries her best to show no fear, often bragging about her accomplishments and courage, and has great difficulty showing weakness; but is still prone to jealousy. At times, Amy can be very hotheaded and gets into fights easily, often misinterpreting small comments for criticism. Her lessons frequently revolve around not jumping to conclusions, especially in judgment of others. She also has a hard time adjusting to loneliness and feels self-assured by the company of her friends. Amy enjoys fortune-telling, and paranormal phenomena. However, her predictions are usually not accurate. Amy possesses extraordinary strength and can smash enemy forces down with her trusty Piko Piko Hammer, which packs quite the wallop and has a highly accurate aim - hardly missing its target - but lacks control and is a real danger to her enemies, and sometimes her friends. 'Cream the Rabbit- '''A sweet, caring, and innocent girl who loves to hang out with her best friends. Raised by her mother to be good, Cream is well-behaved and very polite. She tries to make peace during group conflicts, but is also very naive, to the point that she is mystified and confused whenever she finds herself feeling anger and stress. Despite her young age, Cream is not afraid to stand up for herself. Outgoing and positive, she gives her best at everything and is always full of curiosity. Through the course of the series, Cream's naivety is often taken advantaged by other characters, each having their own agendas. Cream becomes more and more aware of the dangers of life and even sets out to rescue her friends from certain threats which give her the earnings to become more mature. Cream can fly using her large ears and has some skill in healing magic, which often helps out on Tails' missions. Cream's best friend is a Chao called Cheese (which she also uses as a projectile). '''Mina Mongoose-' Mina is Sonic's close friend. She was rescued by Sonic and convince Manic to be her roommate. e grows closer to Manic and develop to have feelings for him. Mina is very kind and loving, but is rather shy at times. She is very optimistic, enjoys hanging out with her friends, music, singing and spending time with Manic. Mina has super speed which is the match to Sonic's. While she doesn't quite match up to Sonic or Tails in terms of speed, she is fast enough to require training from Sonic to keep from seriously injuring herself whilst sprinting. Mina has also demonstrated that she can be quite good with kids, has a very good babysitting skills. 'Manic the Hedgehog-' Manic is one of Sonic's best friends. He ends up living with Sonic as his own devoted adoptive brother. He's respected and loved by nearly every kid in the city. He laughs at all forms of authority, preferring to engage in more crooked activities like gambling and vandalizing. Upon joining the Freedom Fighters, they disapproved of his lifestyle, though his thieving skills and mastery with lock-picking and computer hacking is greatly needed. Manic is incredibly adventurous and daring. When it comes to rescuing his friends, he is far more heroic than any adult can be. Having took the "easy road" to success, Manic never attended school. As a result, despite his cunning and persuasiveness, he can barely read or write. Though his abilities are often underestimated due to his position, Manic shows an unparalleled level of sensitivity to the feelings of those around him; and as a result, he gets defensive whenever someone's background is criticized. He hates getting upset and having to be strict; even when the situation requires him to be so. Manic is skilled in geokinesis, which can manipulate earth and generate earthquakes. He also rides on a hoverboard, which acts like a skateboard/surfboard. 'Sonia the Hedgehog-' Sonia is one of Sonic's fast friends. Sonia is eventually recognized as a talented singer and quickly becomes world famous as her songs help raise morale in the fight against Eggman. She has great interest in music, fashion and clothing design, like Mindy. She is usually the first one to catch onto a fad or a trend and hates getting dirty; constantly worrying about the condition of her hair and clothes. She is generally good-natured, caring and compassionate, preferring to help those in need over her own personal goals. Sonia is skilled at gymnastics and karate, capable of pulling off nearly impossible stunts and possesses the superhuman ability to spin in a cyclonic manner. Sonia also has a pink motorcycle which can go as fast as Sonic. 'Cosmo the Seedrain-' Cosmo is one of Sonic's friends. After few years pass, she returns to life and becomes active like many of the characters. Cosmo is kind and gentle, seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. She can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful; she also has a penchant of getting into trouble. 'Blaze the Cat-' A tough princess from her dimension and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Born into the royal family, she is elegant, somewhat shy, and tends to hide her real feelings. However, her duties and self-imposed strict discipline have made her rather anti-social and withdrawn, causing her to be wary and cold towards people she does not know. Blaze already known about the true meaning of friendship from Sonic and friends and becomes a good company which makes her very kindhearted and gentle. Blaze’s main ability is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Blaze holds a personal dislike of her skill, causing her to develop the habit of trying to do tasks on her own, becoming defensive and even aggressive when help is offered. She later learns to accept her powers from Sonic's advice, and comes to see her flames as a blessing. 'Silver the Hedgehog-' A mysterious young white colored hedgehog from the future. His duty is to protect the future by traveling through time to change the problems or catastrophes in the past, thus preventing the ruination of his time. Silver is kind-hearted, positive, somewhat naive but well-meaning individual driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace. However, his eagerness to do good is coupled with a strong naivety; he often jumps to conclusions and readily believes anything he's told. Thus he is prone to manipulation and making poor decisions. He also lacks ruthlessness and sometimes has trouble figuring out the best way to attain his goals. To aid him in his tasks, Silver utilizes psychic powers such as psychokinesis, which allows him to lift and control objects with his mind and throw them at foes. To prevent himself from being erased, Silver wears special Spatial Wristbands which allow his molecular structure to coexist in an altered timeline. 'Marine the Raccoon-' A hyperactive raccoon and sailor. Marine is a resident of the Southern Island on Blaze’s world. She is a lover of excitement and constantly seeking adventures. She aspires to become the captain of her own ship so she can travel the world, but can be quite the handful. During her adventures with Sonic though, she has matured and has sworn to grow more up. She also has a habit of exaggerating and embellishing, often to make herself seem more important or talented; as such, she tends to strike others as annoying. Nevertheless, she generally means well and cares deeply for her friends, and can be counted upon when needed. Marine has some sort of power that lets her project white energy blasts from her fists. It states that she has aquakinesis, to create and control water. She is also a very fast runner, able to keep up with even Sonic, though she lacks the stamina to keep it up. '''Big the Cat: A very large, humble cat who loves to fish and brings his rod with him wherever he goes. Big is often carefree and laid-back; giddy and optimistic, especially when with his friends. However, he is not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, as important things often pass over his slow-witted mind. Sometimes, he answers questions and solves problems without realizing it. But he is also friendly, thoughtful, and steadfast. Due to his mellow nature, he doesn't like to fight; but whenever his friends are in danger, he will fight to protect them. His older-brother relationship with Cream is easily shown when he protects her and gets worried about her when she's in danger. His best friend is a frog named Froggy, whom he constantly keeps losing. Vector the Crocodile-''' The "head honcho" of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Divided between being bossy and easy-going, his rough speech and outward appearance mask his clear reasoning and ability to resolve cases. For the right price he will take on most jobs, unless they involve doing something immoral. While he may seem like he's always about the money, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. He often does unpaid work due to his charitable nature, leaving the agency in debt and constantly short on money, which tends to strike others as annoying. Vector enjoys singing to heavy metal music and his trademark is a set of headphones which he wears on every mission. He is physically strong and his powerful jaws are a formidable weapon. He can also breathe fire if necessary and belch thick clouds of smoke to hide from enemies. 'Espio the Chameleon-' An skilled ninja who thrives on perilous missions and one of the more impulsive members of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Described as the “guardian of honor” of the team, Espio is also the calmest. He has a militaristic discipline while also being quiet and laid-back. Confident in his skills, opinionated and self-obsessed, he revels in training and self-discipline. He is not concerned by danger, and often yearns to face it in order to use his martial arts skills. With his extensive training in ninjutsu, wall-climbing abilities, long tongue, and an ability to turn himself invisible, he is able to move around unnoticed. However, a small blunder like a sneeze could cause him to inadvertently become visible. 'Charmy Bee-' A hyperactive, scatterbrained kid of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He is cheerful, curious, playful, friendly, and greatly energetic, often talking about things no one else cares about. He loves to pretend and can be seen buzzing around everywhere. Charmy's fooling around makes the rest of the detective agency staff look professional, and he is generally seen as a "cute mascot". Although he usually doesn't get angry, he uses his stinger on rare occasions whenever he feels provoked. 'Mighty the Armadillo- '''A pacifist who is extremely physically strong, and one of the friendlier members of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He is described as a traveler who loves nature and desires to see every place. Mighty is not particularity aggressive, but he enjoys physical activity and is willing to fight for a good cause, especially for the safety of the weak or small. Mighty hates to see weaknesses in others and detests violence. His protectiveness stems from the lingering guilt to find his missing family. Unlike his friend Vector, Mighty holds no grudges and is able to get along with anyone. He tries to only see the good in others and is somewhat sensitive towards someone else's feelings. '''Ray the Flying Squirrel- '''Ray is a member of the Chaotix and best friends with Mighty, who raised him as his adoptive brother. He is the most timid member and easily afraid. Ray is an extremely loyal friend and a very courteous. Despite his fears, he is always willing to do what it takes to help his friends accomplish their goals and as time goes on he becomes less timid and more eager to join the good fight. '''Maria Robotnik- '''Maria was once a human 50 years ago but couldn't live on Earth because of her NiDS virus, which she couldn't live on Earth. She stayed on Space Colony Ark with her grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and Shadow the Hedgehog. But her life was cut short when she was gunned down by a GUN agent. Though everyone including Shadow thought she was dead, she was really in cryogenic sleep and her DNA combined with Shadow's, it got rid of her NiDS. She was reborn, transform into a blonde hedgehog has Shadow's abilities. She makes friends with Sonic and the gang. Also, Shadlw discovered the news that she has been rebirth from the Chaos Emeralds and is glad tp see her alive. Maria is now Shadow's love interest. '''Tikal the Echidna-' An ancient Echidna girl and daughter of Chief Pachacamac. Tikal was responsible for imprisoning Chaos within the Master Emerald, at the cost of imprisoning herself as well. After over 4,000 years of fear and torture inside the emerald, Tikal's spirit was finally liberated by Dr. Eggman in a plot to conquer the world with Chaos; allowing her to regain her original form. After assisting Sonic and friends in defeating Chaos, she currently resides on Angel Island with Knuckles. Thanks to her grandmother's upbringing, Tikal is the total opposite of her deceased clan members. She is kind and optimistic, but has a naive streak when dealing with the modern world. While she loathes fighting, she is also a strong defender of truth and peace, and is not above helping others fight to protect Mobius. Tikal is telepathic, which allows her to communicate with others and foresee future events before they happen. 'Shadow the Hedgehog- '''The arch rival of Sonic, sharing both his appearance and skills. Shadow was a mutant experiment created 50 years prior by Robotnik's grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, as the ultimate life form. After witnessing the traumatic death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik. But has heard that she has return and reborn as a hedgehog. He gain a little affection for Maria whem she return as a hedgehog. Despite his general loathing of mankind. Shadow is portrayed as a tortured renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. He is typically loner, sullen, ill-tempered, and hates being told what to do. He struggles to deal with his anger, self-pity, and complex relationships as well as the choice between morality and transgression. Shadow is also determined and strong-willed; sharp-witted and seemingly always on edge. Once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it, regardless of any danger. He also can help Sonic and his friends when the trouble stirs. By harnessing the power of a Chaos Emerald, Shadow can distort time and space with Chaos Control. '''Rouge the Bat- '''A sassy, sarcastic professional treasure-hunting thief and part-time agent for G.U.N. She loves jewels and is devoted to the pursuit of collecting the world's most valuable and precious treasures, such as the Chaos Emeralds. Rouge is fiercely independent and feels she can rely on no one and owes nobody anything; ignoring abstract morality or manners for potential profit. Her seductive "feminine charm" makes her appear careless, but she is actually scheming and manipulative. She is not above using temptation to get what she wants, and is willing to be dishonest and even treacherous should the situation require it. Despite this, Rouge does possess a caring side beyond her double-dealing demeanor and can be helpful and affectionate in her own way, usually towards a select few. Rouge fights primarily with kick attacks and can fly by using her wings. She also has highly acute hearing and can create high-frequency screams to detect invisible things, disrupt a structure's state, or absorb sound to create a field of silence. '''Scourge the Hedgehog-' An evil version of Sonic from another dimension, (currently known as 'Moebius'). Scourge was a primary antagonist from Archie comic series. He was exiled from his world after being betrayed by his group, the Suppression Squad. He emotionally reformed from his criminal ways attempted to join the Team Sonic. He is easygoing, laid-back, smooth-talking and selfless, but can be impulsive, aggressive and reckless at times. He has a heart of gold and care for the others. Scourge was forgiven by Sonic for his actions and now becomes good friends. Scourge shares the similar abilities of Sonic's where he runs at high speeds, including spin dash, homing attack and special moves. Scourge seems to have acquired even greater speed and stamina than he had previously. Scourge can also teleport using Chaos Control, though he requires an emerald. '''Fiona Fox- '''A former member of the Freedom Fighters and the partner of Scourge. Prideful, clever and manipulative at the start, but has turn vulnerable when she reforms from her villainess actions, she and Scourge joins Team Sonic. Fiona displays good-natured, smart and spunky. After being betrayed by Suppression Squad, she was exiled as well. Like Scourge, the others forgave her for sake of her betrayal and become good friends. She develops a close friendship with Tails starting to become a mother figure to him and connection to Sonic like a sister. Fiona is swift and agile fighter. In battle, she holds her own against different opponents in hand-to-hand combat and many forms of martial arts. As a new member, she was also both a proficient technician and medic, also has shown some tactical skills. '''Team Firefly Fighters Category:Characters